This invention relates to a wearable article, which may be worn or carried by a user.
In the jewelry industry and fashion accessory industry, wearable articles have been made available in which the articles may present or carry a pattern, figure, picture or image which may best be viewed when the article is in a certain orientation relative to the viewer. To facilitate reading of the time of a watch (which is also a wearable article), the watch should be placed in an orientation relative to the viewer to enable him/her to view the watch face in a certain direction, e.g. from the 6-o'clock position towards the 12-o'clock position generally. However, when the article is not placed in a proper viewing orientation, the article has to be moved relative to the viewer, or the wearer may even have to move himself/herself to allow the pattern, picture, figure or image presented or carried by the article to be properly viewed.